When Shadows Give Way to Flame
by DerrangedBlonde
Summary: This is the sequel to BTSMS Yup! Naraku and Sesshoumaru's problems aren't over yet and a mysterious new character has entered the story with a thirst for knowledge... and well Naraku. We haven't seen the last of the jewel... yet
1. The Nightmare

When Shadows Give Way to Flame  
  
Part1: The Nightmare  
  
By: DB and The Gifted Ten!  
  
A/N: There's French in here so... might wanna pull up a translator or something.  
  
The young man sat at his desk and continued to go through the stacks of parchment that were scattered haphazardly across its surface. The candles had long burnt out, but the darkness in the room was anything but displeasing. He could see perfectly in the dark; his demon eyes could read the reports stacked upon his desk word for word. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, which creaked and groaned in protest. Bringing his thumb and forefinger together, he pinched the bridge of his nose and absently let out a discontent groan. "Gah, I've been going through these reports for hours and there's hardly anything to show for it; I think I will go to the authority headquarters tomorrow morning and fire that incompetent whelp of an assistant." He then chuckled to himself and added quietly, "And by the time the poor bastard realizes he wasn't really fired by his superior, it'll be too late and he will have already been fired for not going to work!" He grinned a big, toothy grin, utterly pleased with himself for having devised another crafty plan.  
  
He glanced past his hand and looked at the messy desk again and sighed dramatically. He leaned forward and randomly picked up another report and scanned over it with inhuman speed. "Hmm? Q'est ce se... "Two peasants claim to have seen a strange sight in the sky heading east?" A wolfish grin crossed his face and he flipped his head back upside down and regarded the bird sitting on its golden perch on the opposite side of the room. "Rabe.... Do you think it's him?"  
  
Predatory eyes fell upon her keeper and the bird, pitch as black night, cawed in accord. A low, dangerous laughter filled the otherwise empty room.  
  
"Well, Rabe..." his emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "Why are you still here?! You heard me! They headed east!" He growled, scaring the bird into taking leave through the open window into the foggy night air that always seemed to envelop Paris. He rose and walked over to the window, leaning one arm against its frame as he gazed out at the starless sky. 'For many years I have sought you out.... To understand how a creature like you--so similar to myself--could come into power so quickly.... To find out how a sense of taboo formed around your name...' He smirked, '...And to prove how much better I am.... To prove that you should belong to me....'  
  
The moonlight found its way through the clouds, over rooftops of townhouses, and poured feebly into the room, as if afraid to reveal something it shouldn't. He chuckled and finished the thought out loud, "...and no one else."  
  
He turned and walked back to the desk. He glanced at the date written on the open day planner booklet and frowned. "Monsieur De Renaud will be returning tomorrow morning." He smirked, "I guess I'd better get going then." The youth then quickly gathered up the necessary papers and took his leave of the quaint little room and out of the apartment complex. He walked past the local night watch, which tipped his hat and said, "Bonne nuit, Monsieur De Renaud."  
  
"...Oui, c'est vrai. Comment va Madame?"  
  
He gave a hearty chuckle, "Ah, elle va bien, merci. Et vous? Partez-vous encore si bientôt?"  
  
"Ah, mais oui," he lightly tapped the folder under his arm.  
  
"Toujours, le travail?" He patted his shoulder, "Vous devez le vous reposer, monsieur. Les hommes de votre âge devraient penser de prendre la retraite au à la campagne, et de ne pas Travailler si tard!" They both laughed wholeheartedly and the watchman clapped him lightly on the back and gave him a nudge in the direction he had been heading earlier. "Bonne chance à vous, monsieur, et se couchez à vous une bonne heure, pourquoi pas?" He laughed again and continued walking down the sidewalk, whistling to himself. The youkai rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels and walked briskly down the dirty sidewalk. He glanced once more at the folder under his arm and grinned. He looked up. "You will be mine, soon..." He said to the cold night air of the dark, empty streets of Paris.  
  
~~~~  
  
"No!" He shouted, sitting bolt upright, his chest heaving. "No..." He put his hand to his cold, damp forehead. "Not again... It's not possible!" He gripped the blankets under his other hand. He could hear the material begin to tear under his fingernails and he immediately stopped. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead upon them. "Not the nightmares again..."  
  
He thought he was free from it. The jewel was gone... He'd left the dreary landscape of his fortress and only returned to brood... But even then, nothing like this ever happened. Occasionally, memories would haunt him even while he was awake and he would question if he deserved forgiveness sometimes... But he hadn't dreamt of anything after.... "How?!" He asked quietly. He felt Sesshoumaru stir next to him and he lifted his head to look down at the man next to him and a phantom ache welled and subsided. Now he was torn... Should he tell Sesshoumaru? Should he keep it to himself and think on it? His thoughts were disrupted by Sesshoumaru's speech-  
  
"What is it, Diddums?" he sat up and touched his mate's shoulder, "Was it a nightmare?" He studied him, noting silently the chilled sweat that covered his body. Naraku did not answer him at first, but he said his name once more and the kumo turned slightly and glanced at him before staring at the flames within the large fireplace.  
  
The fire was entrancing; he was lost in the dancing flames and then a memory surfaced.... The walls burning around him, muffled cries through the roaring of the flames, the smell of his own clothes starting to burn... his own cries and.... he tore his gaze from the fireplace but wouldn't look Sesshoumaru in the eye. "I... don't understand it..." he glanced quickly at Sesshoumaru before lowering his gaze to his lap. "The jewel is gone..." he looked at his own hands and blood seemed to cover them for just an instant. He shook his head vigorously. "It's gone..." His upturned palms became clenched fists. "But... the nightmares.... Aren't"  
  
Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander in thought and he, too, found himself staring unblinking eyes at the fire as it danced, sending ominous shadows throughout the room. He remembered their fateful battle in Antarctica like it had happened yesterday--and not over a year ago. "Do you think the jewel is the source of your dreams?"  
  
"What else could it be?" He let himself fall back onto the bed. "Unless I've really become weak enough to let such trivial matters bother me..." He put his hand on his forehead. "But if the jewel was in fact behind it all.... That would mean..." he shook his head. "But that's absurd." His voice sounded sure enough, in spite of the fact he was biting down on his lower lip nervously. 'It's gone...' he told himself. 'You'll never have it again....' And he heaved a heavy sigh. He longed for the feeling of power coursing through his veins once more... He missed that feeling of confidence in the knowledge he could kill anyone...  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down and saw a tiny cut on the kumo's lip. He smirked ruefully and laid back on the bed, propping himself up on an elbow as he looked at Naraku. "For someone who sounds so confident, your lip looks rather swollen--and this time I'm not to blame."  
  
Naraku smiled. "No... but I wish you were." He looked at him from the corner of his eye before closing them once more. The darkness that his closed eyes offered him were at one time, horrid and terrifying... But now, it was comfort from the sights his eyes saw... the constant appearance of blood on his hands... blood of someone he loved... the only one he loved.... "Sesshoumaru..." He sighed almost sadly. "What's become of me?" Instead of a verbal response, he could feel Sesshoumaru moving around on the bed and then something tickling at his face. He frowned, moved his hand from his forehead and saw Sesshoumaru's face about a foot away from his--it was his lover's hair that had been tickling him as it fell over his shoulders in long, silvery wisps. Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru reached down and took his hand into his own; there was a certain warmth reflecting in those amber eyes that made his heart ache.  
  
"Naraku..." Sesshoumaru brushed his fingertips over the markings on the kumo's cheeks. "You've become my mate, the reason for my existence..." He leaned in closer to Naraku. "You've taught me how to love...." He kissed Naraku's forehead. "That's what you become... And I wouldn't have it any other way." He sealed his lips over Naraku's.  
  
Naraku ran his fingers back through the inu's hair, his fingernails grazing Sesshoumaru's scalp. He crushed the youkai to him, the need for contact was so overwhelming, and it almost hurt. He only broke the kiss to trail kisses of his own down the inu youkai's throat. His hand ran slowly over his shoulder and down over his chest. A memory surfaced, blood... snow... pain... "Make it go away, Sesshoumaru..." He whispered softly. "Make it stop..." His voice gave off no pain... only need...  
  
~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~  
  
The last article of clothing was in place; his eyes were locked upon the body of his victim. The skin was marred with deep slashes and cuts, which were engraved into their flesh during the heat of it all. His emerald eyes glittered with unsatisfied hunger because the scarlet color clinging to the lifeless body no longer captivated him. He looked up at the sky, his sights lingering on the sliver of the waning moon, which clung to the sky as if it were about to fall.  
  
Again, his carnal desire rose. "If only it were you.... If only it had been you I conquered...." He took a deep breath to calm himself, the scent of blood and damp soil found its way to him. "If only it was you...." His eyes darted to the corpse once more then back to the sky. "Humans are weak.... Such frail things. But you wouldn't break so easily...." He grinned devilishly. "I want you more each passing day... you will be mine... I will make you mine...."  
  
Something in the trees behind him stirred, loudly making him aware him of their presence. He growled and then caught the intruder's scent. "Rabe..." He smiled slightly. "I take it you've found his location?" A loud caw ensued. "And you'll be sure to keep a trained eye on him, won't you love?" The raven tilted her black head and cawed, not quite used to the affection her master was showing. "Go... watch him and check the port for my arrival into Japan. Understood Rabe?" the bird seemed to nod before taking off into the night, becoming a mere shadow amongst all other shadows.  
  
He chuckled, sprinting off through the trees of the forest he had submerged himself into. Days ago he had arranged a ship to take him to the home of the one he so craved. Finally, he arrived at the fringe of the city surrounding the busy port. He composed himself and acted so gentlemanly; that he himself found it hard to believe that he raped and murdered somebody not 15 minutes ago. Through the streets, he made his way, occasionally flashing a seductive grin at any and all whom caught his eye. The salty air was refreshing and he greedily took deep breaths.  
  
The ship loomed ahead and he watched the other passengers wander on board. He both hated and loved the fact he wouldn't be alone on the mid-sized boat. He wanted it all to himself... just as he wanted everything. "Mine...." He whispered as thoughts of the one he desired flitted across his mind. Gingerly, he followed those in front of him, noting how awkward and slow their movements were when his were quick, stealthy and graceful. 'So fragile, so easily broken and shredded.' He grinned wolfishly, the hunger for something more than food was stirred up once more. 'Will you bend so easily to my will? I pray not.... For I shall love breaking you....'  
  
Quickly he went to his quarters, pacing. To commit another murder on such a small place compared to the mainland would be futile but the thought of it was too pleasing to cast aside. Both his primal urges and conscience fought for control over his body. A sly grin crossed his face; "no one will miss a child gone overboard...." And to the deck he went, waiting for the perfect prey.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~  
  
The familiar darkness was haunting and utterly recognizable. Naraku bit back the memories as he waited for that shadow.... For that was all the presence had been reduced to. Golden eyes watched him from all around, monitoring his moves. They were fierce but lacked the sharp wit of a large predator and were unnerving as he moved through the dreamscape.  
  
The shadow, vaguely shaped like a man, always danced out of reach right after taunting him. It drove Naraku insane! Occasionally, the shadow would lash out, and take Naraku's wrist in its hand, gripping it with enough force to shatter the bone. Then it would take hold of his chin; nonexistent claws would puncture his skin. He would cry and shout and try to fight back against the specter but he couldn't! The shadow cloaked figure was only further driven. Emerald eyes glittered through the dark, entrancing him and disgusting him all at once. "Who are you!?" he would shout, but only feral growls and more pain would follow.  
  
It felt as if he was being devoured and it hurt both mentally and physically. It was wrong! Vile! Horrid! He shouted again and again for help. Those emerald eyes bore into his own and then the shadowed man revealed himself. Naraku awoke and sat bolt up right, panting and drenched in cold sweat. "It couldn't have been...." He looked over at his sleeping love. "Sesshoumaru..." The image in the dream had looked identical... except- but the thought was lost.  
  
He had hated the man in the dream... but the shadowed figure was the man lying beside him... wasn't it? He pressed both hands to his face. "I can't understand these dreams..." he whispered. The dream had broken up, only the watchful golden eyes from the shadows and then the hungry emerald eyes remained with him, and the pain. "I need to... leave..." He said softly, glancing at Sesshoumaru once more. "For my sanity's sake..." Gingerly, he got out of bed, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Sesshoumaru was still asleep. He proceeded to get dressed in his usual attire and pulled the hood to his baboon suit over his head. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru..."  
  
He vanished, reappearing outside of the castle gates. He paused, looking back up at his home, right at the tower where he had just been seconds ago. He grit his teeth and turned, walking through the forest. The cold night air seemed to both dull and heighten his senses. He could hear some of the night birds fluttering about in the trees as he went past. Occasionally he would see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes staring out at him, which sent a chill of eerie familiarity down his spine.  
  
In no time, he was at his former home. It loomed ahead and possessed even more of a "haunted" quality than it did when he resided there. He shoved open the old door to his favorite room and stood in the darkness. The moonlight dimly poured in through the window of his old spot. His eyes searched the surroundings and the floorboards groaned under his weight. Cobwebs hung down from the ceiling, a spider scurried across his path. He could see pools of dried blood that had long since lost their red tint and smell. Specters seemed to lurk in the corners of the empty castle. The wind picked up outside and the whole fortress seemed to groan and creak under the pressure. He went to the window which was cracked and covered with dust and put his hand down on the windowsill. The damp smell of rotting wood made its way to his nose and he grimaced before taking his seat. He missed the warm castle that so contrasted to this dank, rotting place. He wanted to be back with his love once more. But the familiarity of the place beckoned him, wanted him to stay. No matter what had befallen this place, he still knew it as "Home..."  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
It was late morning before Sesshoumaru awoke. The fire had long since turned to ash and the sun was already spilling into the room through the large eastern window. Noticing that Naraku's scent was somewhat faint, the inu opened his eyes and looked at the place next to him. As his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, Sesshoumaru could clearly see his mate was not longer next to him-and his nose told him that he was neither in the room nor in the castle. Perturbed, he arose from the bed and walked over to the window, squinting his eyes against the sun's rays as he gazed out across his land. The breeze carried no scent of the kumo when he breathed it in. 'Odd,' he thought, 'I wonder where he went off to... 'Then, remembering the nightmare from the night before, he concluded:  
  
'He must have gone somewhere to brood. I'll leave him alone to his thoughts for now.' And with that, he walked to his chest of clothes, which had significantly doubled since Naraku begun living with him, and he put on a simple maroon kimono and went outside for his daily training in the courtyard. As he practiced the complicated moves that worked out the knots in his muscles, he calmly thought, 'He'll return in a few hours.... The nightmare will be but a memory and all will be well again..."  
  
That was, In fact, very far from the truth. Naraku wasn't going to recover so quickly from these nightmares so easily. Dejectedly, he stared off into space. He was sitting in his old spot as he had done so many times... How long ago? It didn't seem important.... at least, not compared to the current matters at hand. "Sesshoumaru.... Emerald eyes.... I don't understand these dreams!" He covered his face with both his hands and clenched his teeth. He sighed and looked past his upturned palms, "These aren't like my other nightmares.... Not at all...." He closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Will I ever finish repenting for the crimes I've committed?"  
  
He heard a loud, demanding "caw!" and a flutter of wings as a large raven settled outside his window. He looked at it, the bitter smile never leaving, "Seems I have my answer, haven't I?" The bird looked at him with harsh predatorial eyes. He felt a twinge of familiarity but paid it no mind; it was just a bird.  
  
Gingerly, he lay back against a wooden beam that had fallen between the wall and the damp wooden floor. Memories and that nightmare had stolen sleep from him the night before; fatigue had an iron grip on his chest. He wanted to sleep, but the nightmares.... He was certain they would return. His body wasn't going to cooperate with his mind at that point and his eyelids became heavy and he yawned slightly. The clawing, devious phantom with emerald eyes became just a tiny flicker of a memory as he fell into an unwanted slumber.  
  
The raven remained on the windowsill and watched the youkai until it was sure he was fast asleep before it gave off an eerie triumphant caw and took off into the forest. Meanwhile, in a local doujo, a certain sadistic demon was wiping fresh blood off of a stolen dagger. The two harlots who'd been slain were still entangled in the blood-soaked sheets. Chuckling, he said quietly to himself, "I so tire of being disappointed by these weak and pathetic forms." He tossed the dagger onto the bed next to the bodies and walked over to the freestanding mirror. "Where are you, my beloved prince of thieves?"  
  
He heard a loud caw and laughed. "Excellent!" Turning from his reflection, he saw Rabe on the windowsill, a delightful gleam in her golden eyes. "Where is he, my love? Where is my treasure?" The raven answered him with a short caw and turning, flew out the window, her cries telling him to follow. Using his demonic gift, he made his form shrink and twist, black feathers sprouting all over him, and soon there was a large, green- eyed raven standing in the middle of the room. Giving out a low cackle, it fluttered its feathers and quickly flew out the window in the direction the first raven had flown.  
  
A/N: Here's the sequel! Did you like? Why not comment? You will comment * holds up a swinging watch * you love our fics.... You love to comment on my fan fics.... Ahem Anyway  
  
Updates comin to a DB and The Gifted Ten near you!  
  
~DB~ 


	2. Deception

When Shadows Give way to Flame  
  
Part 1: Deception  
  
By: DB & The Gifted Ten  
  
Using his innate stealth, he snuck ever so closer to the looming fortress. As he passed through the gates, he made a mental sweep of the grounds and was surprised when he didn't pick up the overabundance of dark power he'd expected would emanate from the home of the most feared youkai in Japan. The youth studied the fortress with the utmost scrutiny and then glared at Rabe. The bird cringed on the branch she was perched on not two yards away. "You are sure he is in there?" The bird nodded once. He didn't really need the bird's reassurance--he could sense demonic power of a strong youkai within--but something was wrong. Perturbed, he pushed forward and cautiously stepped over the run down threshold.  
  
The palace seemed to be in a state of immense decay, like it hadn't been used for years. Tall wooden walls loomed on either side of him as he made his way further into the palace courtyard. This run-down, decrepit place wasn't what he was expecting. There wasn't even a single guard lurking about. "Something's not right..." he said, almost snarling. "I don't like it..." The whole aura of the place gave off the air of foreboding. He wondered what wonderfully violent activities had occurred in this turret to have the scent of blood so deeply etched into the very wood from which it was constructed. But no matter how tempting it was to try to find every spot were the ground was stained with blood, he continued to follow a specific scent.... Naraku's.  
  
It was so faint from where he was; he would almost lose the scent completely whenever the wind occasionally whipped through the open gaps in the ceiling and made the whole foundation shudder. He paid no mind to the unrelenting air currents as he walked through a labyrinth of discarded parlors, salons, and other such useless rooms until he finally pushed open a door that lead into the twisting, dark hallways of the palace's private quarters. He put his hand on the wall, brushing his fingertips over the rotting wood. The scent was strong there.... And there was a darker tint on the wall: "Blood..." But it wasn't Naraku's--it had a feminine quality to it. He smirked and walked on, figuring it was merely one of Naraku's fabled incarnations, possibly the wind sorceress, Kagura.  
  
He seemed to walk for countless hours, trying to pinpoint his prey's location. It grew stronger and stronger, this scent. His pace quickened as he went silently through the never-ending halls. He stopped suddenly and turned to face a door, soft noises emitted from the enclosed chamber. Putting his hand on the door, he gently slid it back just wide enough for him to peer into the room. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath; the strong smells of blood and decay filled his senses and made him dizzy. He opened his emerald eyes and viewed the object he had been searching for: "Naraku..." he whispered.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the kumo propped up against a wooden beam. He narrowed his eyes. Naraku forehead was beaded in sweat, his head tossing from side to side. And just like the rest of the home, Naraku himself was giving off that same air of wrongness. "Demons don't dream..." he said quietly, taking in Naraku's scent once more.... He couldn't detect anything wrong with it at that moment. 'Oh but he looks so divine in such minor agony... I can only imagine what he looks like in true pain...' A wicked grin spread across the youkai's lips.  
  
But, alas, his delightfully sadistic thoughts were cut short. Another demon was approaching, and this time he detected no weakness. Quickly, the youkai transformed himself into a giant black bat and hid amongst the rafters in hopes that his presence would go unnoticed by the swiftly approaching demon.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain inu youkai was making his way through the rumble and ruin of the begotten citadel. He briskly walked past the sagging entrance and immediately started towards the private rooms that his mate had once ruled from. He had just entered the long, dark hallway that broke off into the various chambers when he caught it--the scent of another demon. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood rigid, taking in the lingering smell and trying to analyze it. But as soon as he heard the muffled sounds coming from behind a familiar closed door, he was forced to put the scent on hold. He hastily slid back the door to find Naraku propped up against a fallen beam, a cold sweat beaded across his forehead as his head jerked to the side as if in pain. He cautiously walked over to him knelt beside his shaking form. The air that hung about them absolutely stank of fear. It unnerved him.  
  
"Naraku." He gently placed a hand on the kumo's shoulder. "Naraku, wake up." He squeezed ever so lightly and he could see the kumo begin to come around.  
  
Naraku's head was pounding, his sight blurred as he opened his eyes. The pain from the nightmares became worse and worse each time he had one. His whole body ached dully. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes went wide. "Get away from me!" he shouted as he smacked the hand away. Naraku looked up into the face of the hand's owner.... "Sesshoumaru! I-I'm so sorry! I thought that you..." But Sesshoumaru raised a hand indicating it wasn't necessary for him to explain.  
  
"You had me worried when I woke up and you were gone and didn't return," he stared into amethyst eyes, "Are you alright out here by yourself?" The smell of fear still saturated the walls and floor, but now it was at least tolerable. Naraku's eyes started to lose their glazed look as his body began to fully awaken.  
  
He blinked a few times to clear the remaining blurriness and then smiled meekly, "Yeah... I'm fine out here... No one alive--save you and I--know about this place." He let out a heavy breath and then looked back into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving... But I had to go... You understand, right? If the phantom had somehow returned...." He put a hand to his chest and could feel the scar. Wincing a little, he looked down and away, "I just had to get out."  
  
Sesshoumaru studied him for a moment. "I understand...." He reached out and took Naraku's hand in his own, needing the physical contact. "Shall I assume you wish to remain here a bit longer, then?" he turned over the kumo's hand so that the palm was upward and stared at the tiny lines and indentations that covered its surface. Demons did not possess such traits and it always seemed to calm his nerves to look at them, the way they curved in a never-ending pattern.... He blinked as Naraku's voice brought him back to attention.  
  
"Yes... I need time to think, to sort out how much of a threat these dreams could be..." He reached up with his other hand and brushed his fingertips lightly against Sesshoumaru's neck, "I'll be back to the palace in no time. You'll hardly notice I'm gone." He smiled to try and lighten up the melancholy feeling in the room.  
  
He meekly returned the smile, the thin line of his mouth slightly rising at the edges to form a sign of expression on his steel exterior. Reaching up and squeezing Naraku's hand in his, he said, "Very well. Don't stay out here for too long.... This place just...doesn't feel safe." He eyed the room suspiciously, and then made to leave. "I'll be waiting for you at the castle..."  
  
"Goodbye for now Sesshoumaru." He let his hand slip from the Inu's and he sighed as he watched him leave. "Back to my troubled thoughts." He whispered to himself after he figured Sesshoumaru was long gone. He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What is wrong with me?"  
  
The youkai waiting in the shadows bit back a snarl of jealousy and anger. 'So... yet another few pieces of the mystery behind his lack of power has been revealed....' He grinned as evilly as a bat could manage. 'No matter... He may not be an easy target to dispose of.... But everyone has their weaknesses' He dropped from the ceiling in the shadows and when he stood, he was almost the mirror image of the demon he had just seen leave the premises. He pushed back the door into the room just wide enough for him to slip into, standing in the shadows as he decided how he was going to trick Naraku into going willingly. But of course, if push came to shove... Well the youkai was a master at forcing his will upon others...  
  
Naraku took in a calming breath. For some strange reason, it felt as if he would never see Sesshoumaru again. But that was absurd! All of his enemies were dead.... All except himself. He shook his head; he had nothing to worry about. "The jewel is gone..." He whispered. Then, a movement of light coming from the shadows caught his eye and he was able to feel the presence of a demon. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked softly, "Didn't you just leave?"  
  
The youkai barely managed to contain his glee as he stepped forward, "I decided..." the imposter said in a placid tone mimicking Sesshoumaru's, "That it is too risky to leave you out here alone. It is not that I don't think you are weak... It's just..." He frowned in mock concern, "I can't leave when the smell of your fear hangs so heavily in the air." Inwardly he chuckled as Naraku smiled ruefully, 'Especially with such a powerful aphrodisiac as the smell of your fear, beloved,' he thought to himself.  
  
Something didn't quite fit, but he dismissed it as his nerves acting up. Naraku motioned for whom he thought was Sesshoumaru to come sit by him. "I've never known for you to be so fickle in your decision making before. There's something more that you're not telling me, isn't there?"  
  
The demon half smiled, "Too sharp you are, beloved." He sat down next to Naraku and tried to contain the pounding of his heart within his chest. "I just couldn't bear to leave such a gorgeous one like yourself remain all alone in this haunting place. It tugs at my heart.," he said softly, looking at the floor. 'And you'll soon regret for willing your true love away. Heh, heh...'  
  
His train of thought skipped a track. It 'tugs at his heart'? Something's.... Off. He looked up questioningly at the youkai sitting next to him, becoming suddenly defensive of his former home, "Since when has it bothered you that I come here to brood? This is not the first return to my fortress, as you well know, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Naraku..." He said looking up. "It's always pulled at my heart... I just never told you until now. Cause this time I fear... things are going to change." He leaned forward. 'In my direction that is.' He smiled; cupping Naraku's cheek in his hand and pulling it forward into a rough, demanding kiss. Hell if this was the only kiss Naraku would participate willingly at the moment, he was going to take it for all it was worth.... Although taking a kiss against someone's will wasn't necessarily a bad thing...  
  
Naraku was a little taken aback at Sesshoumaru's sudden intimate contact and he tried to pull away at first, but then he felt the nails on the skin of his cheek press down threateningly and he stopped. He could feel Sesshoumaru smile against his lips before the inu parted its mouth and he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue thrust its way past his teeth as it hungrily rubbed against his own tongue. What are you-- ? he thought at him, but was cut off.  
  
He pulled away, smiling charmingly enough to seduce the entirety of Japan if they were only to look. "Seems like I had to wait an eternity for a kiss like that." He said as seductively as possible. His thumb brushed against the kumo's cheek. "Be kind enough to bestow another to me, beloved." The youkai whispered before leaning forward once more.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell has gotten into you?!" Naraku said as he pushed at the inu's chest. Sesshoumaru looked disappointed, but didn't say anything. "Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?" he demanded.  
  
The youkai bowed his head and grinned. "I just can't help myself." He looked back up, the pale twilight from outside caught his eyes and illuminated the dark emerald color.  
  
Naraku sucked in a breath. "Wha--?!" But before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly jerked forward, and he felt a slight pain in the back of his head before everything went black and he collapsed--into someone's waiting arms.  
  
The youkai grinned maliciously and discarded the wooden plank that he'd used to knock Naraku out... The same one he was resting against not a moment prior. He chuckled, pulling Naraku close. "Well lovey...Time to take you with me in order to make you mine." He chuckled, hoisting Naraku up and putting him over his shoulder.  
  
"RABE!" He shouted, waiting for the black bird to perch on the windowsill. "Be sure to be on the look out for the real Sesshoumaru. I have no intentions of facing him....yet." He grinned and the bird nodded her head before taking off. The imposter looked around the room and noted that there was an easier way to get out... He took it and as off into the forest in a blink of an eye. The faster he could get to the hide out...the sooner the real fun could begin.... 


	3. Forceful Negotiations

When Shadows Give Way to Flames  
  
Part 2: Forceful Negotiations  
  
By: DB & The Gifted Ten  
  
Naraku awoke to the pounding of brain against his skull. He stifled a moan and slowly opened his eyes. The room-or wherever he was-was pitch black, but fortunately being half demon, he could vaguely make out the outline of a clearing; alas, he didn't know the forests very well, so he had no clue where he was. The trees surrounding the area reached high into the air, blocking out any heavenly light. He tried to sit up, but his hands were tied around the trunk of the tree he was leaning against, so he only managed to tighten the ropes binding his wrists. Hearing soft footsteps, Naraku lifted his head to see the outline of his captor slowly walking towards him.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally awake beloved." The youkai said dauntingly from his place just before Naraku's range of sight. The trees shifted in a breeze, allowing a few stray moonbeams to filter through. One lit up a patch of blood red hair, another hit a clawed hand and yet another lit up a fang from the demon's smirk. "I was almost afraid I'd have to use other means to get you to awaken. But you saved me the trouble lovely."  
  
He strained his eyes to get a better look at the demon, but it was no use as the wind died down and the trees once again covered the stranger in shadow. "So sorry to disappoint you," he said haughtily. "Who are you, anyway, that you can't show your face?"  
  
He stepped forward, outfit and form changing as he did so. "Oh beloved you don't need to know whom I am really...." He ran his clawed hands back through his now silver hair. "All you need to know is that you're mine now..." he moved closer to Naraku and crouched down in front of him, taking his chin into his hand. "That is all that matters." He grinned and crushed his lips to Naraku's for a short-lived kiss. Naraku tried to jerk his head away but the youkai held him fast with a clawed hand. "I'd be wise not to fight, love." He said before moving to kiss him once more. A loud caw echoed trough the trees. The youkai growled ferociously and pulled away, standing. "Fucking bird..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
He held out his right arm and what appeared to be a giant black shadow landed upon the outstretched appendage. "You'd better confirm what I want to hear, Rabe... Or else I'll feed you to the mangy wolves around here. Is that clear? I am a firm believer in killing the bearer of bad news...." He glared at the bird. "Is he close?" Rabe shook her head. "Good. Don't return unless he is headed this way. Understood?" The raven cawed and took flight.  
  
Naraku watched from his viewpoint on the ground as the bird was quickly out of sight amongst the shadows, and the demon standing in the clearing slowly turned around and walked towards him and said, "Now, where were we?" Naraku merely glared at him as he walked past him and behind the tree. He soon felt the ropes holding him to the trunk sag, and he immediately scrambled up and positioned himself in the middle of the clearing. He heard mocking laughter ring throughout the trees around him. He turned about, but the sound had no source as it faded and then spoke from nowhere and everywhere at once:  
  
"Now really... What do you expect to accomplish by running? It'd be my pleasure to chase you down if you do decide to do just that." He laughed again, circling Naraku like a hungry shark. "Now be a good boy and come to me beloved." He stopped a few feet from in front of him, palm outstretched. The patches of moonlight from above made him seem more of a ghost than an actual living creature and much less like Sesshoumaru at that. "I promise I won't be so harsh with you if you come over willingly..." he smirked. 'Maybe...' he added as an after thought.  
  
In anger and frustration, Naraku hit the offered hand away and lunged at the imposter Sesshoumaru, aiming his claws for its neck. But the demon was quick, and in the blink of an eye, his arm was twisted painfully behind his back, his other hand caught in midair above his head. "Too slow," the demon crooned in his ear. Growling in rage, Naraku jutted his head back into the fake Sesshoumaru's face, knocking him back and releasing his hold on his limbs. The kumo immediately elbowed the youkai hard in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees gasping, while Naraku leapt high into the trees and ran as fast as he could through the boughs, escape his only thought.  
  
Meanwhile, the imposter had regained control of his breathing and stood up, a small stream of blood running down his nose. He licked it away and chuckled, "So... you want to play games." He grinned, dusting himself off like he didn't have a care in the world. A breeze shifted the trees, casting a single beam of light upon a gleaming emerald eye, and with a blink, the clearing was empty and the predator was quickly catching up to its prey.  
  
'I think I lost him,' Naraku thought as he dashed past some more trees and ducked under a low branch. He didn't know how far he'd traveled, but he was almost sure he'd put enough distance in-between himself and that fiend- almost. Just as he made a quick glance back behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed, something hit his shoulder, hard, and he plummeted down through the trees, occasionally getting hit or scraped by passing branches, until he hit the forest floor with a painful thud. He winced as his spine felt like it had been broken-along with all the other bones in his body-and tried to take in air that burned his lungs.  
  
He looked up at the figure that stood over him and noticed that it no longer resembled his Sesshoumaru. Instead, it cloaked in shadow, and Naraku couldn't make out a single feature, as if they had all been erased, however, the outline looked like the man he'd seen in the clearing before it had taken the shape of Sesshoumaru. He tried to sit up, but his shoulder had been dislocated and he could feel a couple of his ribs were fractured; he hurt like hell, and glared dangerously at the cause of it.  
  
He chuckled lowly and evilly, the voice no longer belonging to Sesshoumaru. "I told you... You can't escape once I have you" He bent down, taking Naraku's chin in his hand. "You're mine now." He chuckled again, putting his free hand on the youkai's shoulder... "Got it love?" He searched over the kumo's face and then dug his fingernails hard into his dislocated shoulder, closing his eyes in sheer delight at the whelp of pain before looking down at him once more... "Ah... so beautiful when you're in pain...." He sneered even though he knew his prisoner couldn't see it.  
  
Tears of pain welled in his eyes, but he forbade them to fall since he knew it would only bring pleasure to his enemy-and more pain. Naraku sucked in air through his teeth and tried to ignore the laughter that came from the demon every time he writhed in agony for trying to escape. "W-what is it that you want with me!" he screamed at the figure desperately.  
  
He leaned forward, "I want to know everything about you." He brought his hand up to Naraku's face and brushed a stray tear away in an uncharacteristically gentle way. "I want you to be with me..." He tilted Naraku's chin up and smiled. "But mostly... I just want you." And with that he pressed his lips hard against the Kumo's in a passionate kiss.  
  
Naraku started to resist.... But somewhere inside of him--buried deep and forgotten--another part of him enjoyed it. And for a few seconds, he let that alter self reign over his actions, as he lifted his hand up to the shadowed face in front of him and rested his fingertips upon it. But just as soon as they touched, Naraku's mind snapped to attention, and he quickly let his hand drop and turned his head away, breaking the kiss. He was breathing hard as he barely managed to whisper, "Get away from me...."  
  
Chills ran up and down his spine when Naraku touched his cheek. It renewed his lust for the man below him. But then, he'd turned away. "Already trying to convince yourself that you don't want me? Heh..." He redirected the kumo's face back to him, "Will you be able to turn away this time, beloved?" he kissed Naraku again twice as passionate as before, determined to make him melt into the very ground.  
  
The kumo felt as though he were two different people at once; a certain part of him yearned for this kind of dangerous passion, while the other part screamed for it to go away, that it was wrong and he shouldn't be feeling this! The demon's touch burned at his every nerve, both in pain and in lust, and he tried to make one outweigh the other, as he felt more vile with every passing second he did nothing. Shutting his eyes tightly, he could only lie there beneath his captor, allowing himself to be touched and kissed, though he wanted it to stop.  
  
Suddenly, lightning flashed in the sky above them, followed by a deafening roll of thunder as it started to rain. It didn't take long before they were both soaked to the skin as the storm continued to distend. A bolt of lightning struck a tree very close to the one that they were under and Naraku absently flinched. He pushed at the shadowed chest with his good hand, trying with little luck to push his assailant away. The demon didn't immediately stop his advances, but as another clap of thunder rolled through the forest, causing the ground to shudder, he soon broke away angrily and stood, glaring up at the storm with hellfire in his eyes.  
  
He mentally cursed at the skies and then looked back down at Naraku. The death glare melted and turned into something far more menacing and foreboding. "Time to take my prize home with me," he said with a dangerous grin playing upon his lips. Another flash of lightening went off, revealing the wolfish smile and malicious glint in his eyes for just a second. "Will you come willingly? Or will I have to rip off a branch and help you get more in-tune with your subconscious? .... Either way, you're coming with me."  
  
Naraku just looked at him through the haze of rain. When he didn't make any signs of getting up, the youkai cocked his head to the side and said leeringly, "Oh, your injuries must have slipped my mind... heh. Allow me to help you get on your feet." He silently walked over to the injured Naraku and bent down grabbing his uninjured arm in order to pull him up.  
  
The kumo had waited for the opportune moment before acting, and as he was being drawn up he saw his moment. Quickly and precisely, he slashed out with his wounded arm-ignoring the pain it caused-and rammed his poisonous claws into the demon's right shoulder, raking them down the side of its arm as it slid back. Smiling in grim triumph, Naraku staggered back a couple paces, somehow managing to stay on his feet.  
  
He winced but didn't snarl or even let out the slightest whelp of pain. "At least you weren't the complete weakling I though you had become." He said tauntingly with a playful grin. "If it's a fight you want, believe me it'd be my pleasure to have your blood on my hands..." He seemed to vanish and reappear behind Naraku, whispering hauntingly into his ear. "After all... it's one of the things I want most beloved..." He chuckled and dragged his fingernails down his prisoner's throat.  
  
The smug smile he had had on his face all but vanished. He placed his hand over the one on his neck and pulled it away after a temporary pause. The kumo turned around to face his shadowed enemy. "I couldn't care less about what you want," he said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Oh I believe you do." The youkai said with a grin. "Your curiosity has gotten the better of you, hasn't it?" He snaked his arm around Naraku's waist and pulling him close. "Some part of you craves this... doesn't it?" He leaned forward and bit Naraku's lip gently and then licked the droplet of blood before the rain-washed it away.  
  
The kumo angrily suppressed his body's urge to react to the unwanted contact. He shoved at the demon in front of him, seething, "I want nothing to do with you!" but as he said this, his feet slipped in the mud beneath them and he fell back-but not before the youkai got a hold of him. It wrapped its arms tightly around him, crushing him. He furiously squirmed and twisted his body to try and break free, but the demon only squeezed harder; he heard his shoulder crack under the pressure and he let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"The sweetest sounds I've ever heard..." he chuckled, "Are the ones filled with your suffering..." He watched Naraku's eyes widen in dread, which only further provoked the more violent side of him. He withdrew one arm from around Naraku's torso, "Now, beloved... It's time you got some rest..." He put his lips close to Naraku's ear, "It's not any fun to break what's already been broken." And with that, he punched the kumo hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and rendering him unconscious.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing at the window, watching the storm slowly roll by as he waited for Naraku to return. It was already well into the night, and there had been no word from the kumo as to whether he was coming back, or if he was all right. Sighing, the inu turned around and walked to the fireplace, picking up the two pieces of flint from the mantle before he crouched down and lit the kindling. As he watched the fire grow and dance within the fireplace, he was reminded of the previous night when he and his mate had sat in this very room and watched the fire as if in a trance. He couldn't see the moon or stars, but he knew it was very late, and that Naraku should have returned by now.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to the window again; the storm was still intense. 'It would be difficult to try to find him in this weather... I will wait until morning when the storm has gone. Then I will find him and bring him back, and things will go back to the way they were.' The inu walked to the edge of the bed and took off his kimono, folding it neatly and placing it at the bed's foot. Stretching himself across the soft comforter, Sesshoumaru settled back and closed his eyes, the rumbling of thunder his luring him to sleep.  
  
Lightening lit up the sky and the merciless gaze of a predator as he watched his slumbering prey. He growled, arguing with himself about what his next action would be: 'it's only fair I show him who I am... I can't hide in the shadows forever,' one of his inner voices said. The other shouted back, 'Why not? The shadows have always been there for me...hiding me during all of those hunts... Why not use them again? It's far more terrifying to have an unknown enemy, isn't it?  
  
He paced silently back and forth. 'But where's the fun in that? He'd be much easier to sway if he knew what I looked like. And even if it doesn't then all the more fun! What have you got to lose? Show him!' The other voice was about to argue back when a faint noise came from Naraku. He frowned and crouched next to him, listening closely. "Sesshoumaru..." he whispered in his troubled sleep. A wicked grin crossed the youkai's lips as he once more took Sesshoumaru's form.  
  
Naraku tossed his head from side to side, lost within his nightmares until he felt a warm and gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch and opened his eyes slowly for fear it was just part of his dream. Naraku tied to speak in more than just a hoarse whisper, but his lungs burned and he gasped for air. The kumo felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace and he felt safe. "Sesshoumaru?" he asked softly.  
  
The youkai did his best to hide his sly grin. "Yes, beloved..." he said as warmly as he could without snickering. "I'm here..." He could feel the man in his arms gaining his strength back... He would have to put a stop to this so it wouldn't become a problem. "Naraku..." he said reaching over to a small table and grabbing a small, corked vial that contained poison, "You are ill..." He pulled the cork off with his teeth and spat it out, "Drink this; it will make you feel better." He grinned, putting the vial to Naraku's lips. "It will taste unpleasant, but you must drink it."  
  
Naraku nodded softly and drank the contents, grimacing. Immediately, he felt it rushing through his veins, constricting all of his muscles and inflaming his nerve endings. "It burns..." he said hoarsely.  
  
"It's supposed to, lovely." the imposter said, grin still in place. He brushed his thumb against Naraku's bottom lip, clearing away any excess poison. "You'll feel really weak as well... but pay it no mind... I'm here with you." the youkai said softly, barely containing his laughter as he brushed away Naraku's bangs.  
  
Naraku winced as another fresh wave of pain washed over him. "Make it stop hurting..." He searched for the other's hand and laced their fingers upon finding it. "Please make it stop..."  
  
'You don't know real pain yet, lovely...' he thought maliciously. "I can't..." he said, "but I can at least distract you from it-if only for a little while..." The youkai said before taking Naraku's chin in his free hand and tilting it upwards. He then kissed him softly, squeezing the kumo's hand gently while doing so.  
  
Naraku moaned, leaning into the kiss and squeezing whom he thought was Sesshoumaru's hand in return. The kiss lasted several seconds, as Naraku tried to ignore the pain that seared through his body before finally pulling away to catch his breath. He let his head fall back as his muscles flamed and constricted. He was feeling worse than before. "Sesshoumaru," he opened his eyes and looked at the familiar face before him, "I don't think that tonic is...."  
  
He saw the inu's face for the first time. "...Green eyes...." he whispered as his own widened in horror. Naraku scrambled backwards--and hit a wall. He tried to get to his feet but fire shot through his legs and they buckled under his weight. He fell to the floor with a thud and tried to crawl away, but his body refused to comply, and he only managed to rake his nails into the matted floor as his muscles tightened and he coughed just trying to breathe.  
  
: He laughed bitterly, his voice and very appearance shifting to that of his own. "So much for you coming willingly..." the youkai said, raking his fingers back through his blood red hair, combing out the long, black streaks. Lightening flashed outside, revealing him for just a moment, and giving his emerald eyes an eerie glow. The edges of his lips twisted back into a vicious grin. "Oh, well... I've never had a problem with taking what I want..." He bent down and grabbed the collar of Naraku's kimono. "And as soon as I'm through with you..." he said, lifting him up to eye level, "You'll be begging for more." he finished before slamming him against the wall.  
  
The kumo groaned when his head smacked against the wall, causing his vision to momentarily blur. The storm outside was at its peak now, and lightning flashed several times in a row, giving Naraku a clear image of the enemy: he was fairly tall-nearly eye level with Naraku-with small shoulders, and, from what he could tell, had a lean, well-built body. His layered hair was long and crimson with a few black streaks here and there, and although his oval-shaped face was slender and quite handsome, his large, almond-shaped eyes gave seemed to give him a slightly feminine and innocent appearance.  
  
He'd never seen a demon quite such as this one, and judging by youkai's physique and temperance, Naraku guessed that he couldn't be any older than two hundred. Then he smiled evilly, draining any hope of escape or pity that the kumo might have had. "Who are you?" And since he couldn't fight back with his physical strength, tried words, "...You reek of kitsune, you pathetic excuse for a demon..." he added dryly.  
  
"It's because my dear, I am a kitsune... My name is Raposa DeVos, and..." He brought his free hand up and dragged his nails down hard on the kumo's chest, ripping into both the kimono -and the flesh beneath- on their torturous path down the kumo's torso and abdomen. He inhaled the potent smell of blood and then smirked. "...And if my nose serves me right... you're only a HALF demon..." He got to Naraku's naval and grinned, digging his claws in clear to the fingertips and he began to twist them sideways, reveling in the noises of pain emitting from the kumo... "Which would make you the lesser one here, am I correct?" he said with a taunting grin.  
  
Naraku grimaced. 'I'd be more than a match for you if I still had the Jewel,' said a voice inside his head. But he only glared at the kit, clenching his jaw to keep from yelping with pain as the claws puncturing his stomach remained where they were, blood oozing from the gash and seeping into the surrounding cloth.  
  
"You have quite a high threshold for pain..." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "But it won't do you any good now that you're in my hands..." Lightening flashed again, showing off a grin so devilish, it would make a lesser man cringe. He wrenched his hand further to the side, ripping more of the kumo's flesh apart. "Beg for me to stop..."  
  
As if beckoned from the grave, memories of pain and snow and ice flashed behind his eyes and he shivered involuntarily. He could almost smell scent of Sesshoumaru's spilt blood, and it made him sick, as well as triggering even more of the half buried specters within his own mind. "No..." he breathed, trying to suppress the memories of that horrible day.  
  
The pungent smell of fear caught the kit's nose and was so strong; it even drowned out the smell of blood. He chuckled, thinking he was behind the fear in the kumo. The kit smiled and leaned in closer, burying his face in the nape of Naraku's neck to inhale more of the intoxicating scent. "Oh, beloved..." he whispered against his captive's neck, "...the smell of your fear overwhelms me... and only the smell of more of your spilt blood can make it better." The kit sighed blissfully and then chuckled. "And that much I can do..." he said slowly, drawing out his claws, letting the blood he was clogging flow freely. "Much better..."  
  
Pain and the smell of his own blood brought him back to the present. He inhaled sharply and his breathing hitched, making him struggle to breathe and stay focused. "Why...." He let his head fall onto his chest, unable to finish the question; the loss of blood was making him dizzy. His limbs felt like leaden weights-even though he could barely feel them now-and he had the sensation that he was falling.  
  
The kit released his hold on the kumo's collar and let the man fall against him, weak and weary from the torment and poison thus far. "Why? Because everyday I would wake up alone with the thought that I would always be alone..." he grimaced and continued. "And I became embittered, taking pleasure in other's pain...But then I discovered you... and I knew right away that I wanted you all for myself..." He looked down into the face of his captive and noted the understanding look he bore. "But" His face darkened." I also discovered that that wretched dog had dug his claws into you already," he said running his fingers over the marks on Naraku's cheeks, "but no more, my love..." He said with a sly grin. "Now you belong to me, and I will make your love for that inu rot from the inside out!"  
  
The kumo heard the youkai's words as if they were far away, but he heard them none-the-less, and his heart almost ached as he knew all too well how the fox demon felt; for only a year ago, he had felt the exact same thing... But the kit's last words stuck in his mind: '...and I will make your love for that inu rot from the inside out!"... "Nnnooo," he mumbled when the demon's hands began to roam over his body, his head still pressed against the crook of his neck.  
  
When Naraku felt cold hands slip past his kimono. He reached up and tried to still the hands that wandered over his chest, but they were void of all their demonic strength. The poison seemed to have impaired not only his speech but his muscle strength as well--and the icy hands merely moved to his back, giving him chills down his spine.  
  
The kit smiled ruefully as Naraku slowly lost consciousness and slumped against him. "It almost makes me saddened that I cannot see you at your full strength..." he whispered to the now slumbering half demon as he removed the bloody kimono. "...And that your soul is already sullied." He picked up the kumo and laid the injured man onto his own bed. "But then again...." He grinned, looking him over, "Maybe not...." He chuckled and set to work. DeVos took his time patching up Naraku's stomach wound, smiling shamelessly at his own handiwork as he hummed a little tune he'd once heard as a child in France.  
  
A/N: SORRY! I completely forgot to upload these past two chappies! bows repeatedly Well here's a two for one so don't hate me! Oh and just in case I forget to upload in the future, this is my co-author's penname and she'll have it up if I don't: The Gifted Ten . Also! If you like yaoi and final fantasy 9... check out her Aftermath fic! She's a lil slow to update it but It's great! Alright well now to work on the next chappie!  
  
DB 


End file.
